


Once Upon a Dream

by jazziemi



Series: Once Upon a Dream: Solas/Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Dragon Age Inquisition Spoilers, Dragon Age Spoilers, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Spoilers, Romance, Short, maybe smut idk yet, possible series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazziemi/pseuds/jazziemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is his every thought, a curse that plagued his mind. Solas was cursed to only have her to himself once he shut his eyes, once upon a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> pfpfhpshfpfhf wat is this idek ; making this a small drabble series about Solas and Lavellan because rip me sORRY THIS IS SO SHORT I'M NEW TO THIS

    Her face was gentle, lips softened to a curve as she gazed at him with all the love she held in her heart; tanned stardust freckled her forehead, across her nose, over her shoulders. She was still fresh in his memory as well as in his dreams, she was there dancing behind his eyelids almost every time he shut his eyes. She would beckon to him, call out his name, whisper sweet Elvhen phrases in his ear, asking him to follow her.

   

Oh, how he _wished_ for her hand in his and that he could follow her into the dark. To feel her skin on his once more, to tell her how much love he held, to tell her how much of his heart she took from him - it would be his own destruction.

 

Solas believed, at first, that falling for someone would jeopardize everything he’s set out to do. He needed to keep his distance until his goals were met. But, she was a force that he could not control; the way she looked at him pierced his heart, the way she cooed small flirtatious remarks. She was already his downfall even while he studied her Mark.

 

In his dreams Solas thought about her more, how he should have told her everything. Though, if he did, she would certainly follow him and that would have been dangerous. No one should ever walk in a dead wolf’s shadow.

 

He stopped dreaming entirely, sleep deprivation making Solas’ eyes bleary. He could not risk sleep, not when all the demons took her likeness; not when he almost took her hand and melded into the sweet darkness with her. Forever enraptured by the touch of her skin on his and the idea of the eternal love.

 

 _If only_ , he would think. _If only I were just a bit younger and impulsive, she would be with me right now._


End file.
